Embedded systems generally comprise a central processing unit (CPU), memory and a plurality of peripheral devices to form a single chip system or a single chip microcontroller. More advanced systems comprise more than one CPU. A CPU may furthermore be enhanced to have digital signal processing capabilities such as the dsPIC cores manufactured by the Assignee of this application. FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of such a processing core. As can be seen, this core has typical digital signal processing capabilities such as an X Data RAM and a separate Y Data RAM and a DSP engine coupled with the RAMS and a register file such that the RAMs can be accessed both in parallel. Other typical elements of this processing core are shown. In addition this conventional DSP microcontroller shows in FIG. 1 at the bottom certain peripheral devices coupled through the system bus with the core. FIG. 2 shows registers of the core, such as the working registers of the register file and accumulator of the DSP engine as well as other typical DSP registers. FIG. 3 shows a more detailed block diagram of the DSP engine of the block diagram of FIG. 1. The processing core as shown in FIGS. 1-3 is a single processing core that comprises digital signal processing capabilities. It can be used in multi-core device as one of the cores.